The Hero of Time is Summoned Again
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: Danger in the castle grabs Link's attention. Now the 'danger' releases Ganondorf, the Gerudo King... What happens now... Read and find out. (Strongly thinking of rewriting...)
1. The Mysterious Guest

The Hero of Time's Downfall. One Last Battle. 

Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Guest

Seven years after his battle alongside Princess Zelda to save Hyrule from the clutches of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, Link had grown into a very handsome young man. He had also grown into a familiar face in the minds of the guards at Hyrule Castle. One month ago, he had decided to go and visit Zelda, thinking that she would want to see him. However, when the guards returned they said that his presence wasn't wanted. Knowing it couldn't have been true; Link had tried many attempts to get inside. He knew that there was something wrong otherwise he probably wouldn't have bothered.

He was right now passing through the gardens. He had two more guards to pass. It didn't matter though. It was the ones outside he was worried about. These guards couldn't catch someone if they tied themselves up and told them to lock them up. In no time at all had finally made it through and was making his way to Zelda's garden. He knew she was there because she told him herself that it was where she was most of the day. Besides, he could hear her playing the Orcarina of Time. She was playing her lullaby. Link took out his fairy orcarina that Saria had given him long ago and joined her as he walked in. She stopped, startled. He looked up at her to see her, eyes bright. She ran up to him, hugging him, making him feel uncomfortable. 

"How did you get in here?" she cried. 

"Not exactly through the front door," he replied, annoyed. Navi fluttered her delicate fairy wings in agreement.

"I know. My father…he…I don't know. He has changed somehow over the past few weeks. He doesn't really like you."

"He knows about me?"

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I tell him about my hero," she replied, blushing slightly. Link smiled. 

"Well, I'm everyone's savoir, " he said, then grew mad. "I even saved him! Why does he hate me?"

"I don't know. Father has been acting strange as I told you." Navi grew upset.

"And you have no clue why?"

"No…Oh! Wait! He started acting this way since a guest of his came. I forgot his name."

"Your father has a guest?"

"Yes he appeared just before my father began to act so strange, but no one has really seen him," she said. " He was in a long cloak when I saw him and he's not really done much. He gives me the creeps and what's even stranger is that he doesn't come out of his room much and when he does, he only talks to my father, giving him no respect at all."

"That's strange," Link finally said after a moment of silence.

"That what she said, dummy," Navi yelped.

"Shut up!" Link sighed in frustration. "Well," he said. "I guess I could go check this out for you."

"What! But if my father catches you -,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Link replied flatly.

"You shouldn't take it so lightly!" Zelda cried. He looked at her.

"Listen. I'll be fine." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She turned a bright shade of crimson as he pull away. He smiled at her and turned to leave. 

"Link!?"

"Hm?" He turned to face her still red face.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll come back safe." He smiled again and looked in her eyes.

"I promise." She smiled but frowned when he turned his back. Navi was safely tucked away in his hat, so she didn't see Zelda's face.

"Come back to me," she whispered as she watched his disappearing figure. She slowly walked toward the window on the other side of the garden. She gazed out of it, bored and worried. She then started to regret telling Link at all. "I should have made up some stupid excuse," she said to herself. "Now I've put him in danger. Again.


	2. The Entire Plan

Chapter 2 - The Entire Plan

"Navi, quit complaining, will ya?!" Link hissed.

"But this doesn't feel right."

"Well, we're sneaking around the royal castle. That's not exactly a good thing," Link replied, hiding from a passing guard who was too busy talking to another to notice. Navi made a face. (Not that you can tell. ^_^)

"I know but –"

"I don't have time for this and its too late," Link interrupted harshly.

"Huh?"

"I found that guy's room."

"Huh? When did you do that?" Navi didn't even notice they had gone anywhere. 

"Navi, you talk too much." Looking around, Link spotted nobody in the halls. Slowly, Link opened the door and quietly entered the dim room. 

Link checked his surroundings. There seemed to be no one in there. _'That's good_,' he thought. _'Now I can find out more about this guy.' _In the room, Link spotted a bookshelf with many books about black magic. There was also a bed, a table, and a dresser. On the table were a few lit candles. There were also two candles on the dresser. Link walked up to the dresser and looked in the mirror at his reflection. Staring back at him was a blonde – haired boy about 18 with icy blue eyes staring back. A slight movement caught Link's eye. Quickly, he hid in the darkest corner of the room. Link watched a man walk in. He had short silver hair and from what Link could see he had red eyes. _'No wonder he gave Zelda the creeps.'_ There wasn't much else to describe because he was wearing a long black rob. He walked up to the bookshelf and glided his finger over the binds of the books as if looking for one in particularly. Satisfied with what he found, he took a book off the shelf and began to flip though the pages. 

Link watched him curiously. _'What is he looking for?'_

"Damn this kingdom and its rulers. Damn them down to the very last peasant," the man muttered to himself. "At least I have the king under my control." Link gasped slightly. He was apparently not noticed as the man continued to flip pages. His eyes brightened as he found the page he was looking for. "Good," he said to himself unaware of his unknown guest. "That spell should last a good while." 

"Well that explains why the king is as king is acting the way he is," Link muttered so low that he didn't even hear himself. He watched the man set the book on the dresser.

"Plan is going as it should. I'll have him free in no time."

__

'What? Have who free in no time?'

"This all better be worth it. Okay, I have the king under my control. What was I to do next?" Link was beginning to think how fortunate it was that he was learning all of this so easily. Suddenly, Navi popped out of Link's hat. Instantly, he grabbed her in his hands.

Unfortunately, it caught the man's eye. Wide – eyed, Link watched the man step closer, squinting. Link pressed his back against the wall. Before the man could see him, a voice familiar to Link called him.

"Dagger, what are you doing?" sneered the voice. The man named Dagger began talking to the mirror on his wall.

"I thought I saw something but it was probably just the lights. How are you, my lord?"

"I'd be better if I wasn't trapped in this void!!!" The mirror shook and almost fell.

"Calm yourself, Lord Ganondorf. I don't think I would have an easy time explaining your yelling."

"To who?" 

"The princess."

"Ah! Princess Zelda," Ganondorf smiled.

"Yes. Because of her powers, I am not able to gain control over her and pretty much only her. I haven't gained control over the guards because they're too stupid to realize what is going on." Ganondorf's face became dull. 

"When the time comes you can kill her. However, she must remain safe until that brat is gone."

"Yes, you still haven't shown me this 'pest'," Dagger said.

"Well, this is what he looks like." Link's face appeared on the mirror. "His name is Link." Ganondorf's face reappeared in Link's place.

__

'So as long as I live,' Link thought. _'Zelda's safe. Well, that's good. However, I should still keep an eye on her.'_

"Speaking of the princess, I believe she may be catching on," Dagger said. "She has been curious about her father's behavior."

"Hmmm, we'll have to fix that."

"Should I just kill her now?"

"No, she is important for the time being."

"Really?"

"Yes. She is to be bait for you so you can get that boy easier. Now go find him."

"Yes, my lord."

"And I want him alive." Ganondorf grinned an evil grin. "His death will be my cause."

"I understand." With that, Ganondorf's face disappeared. Dagger turned and walked out. Link was now able to breathe. 

"That was close," he muttered. He looked down at his hands. Opening them, Navi flew out.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" 

"Shhh! You almost got me killed just now."

"I did. I couldn't hear anything after you caught me," Navi chirped. Link sighed.

"Well, I've learned enough."

"Learned. Learned what? Tell me, Link!" Link sighed again, shaking his head. Checking for guards and Dagger, Link left the room.

"We have to get out of here."

"But what about the princess?"

"As long as I'm alive, she's safe."

"But…"

" Navi, I told you…"

"You promised her."

"I know but if I chance seeing her now to tell her all I've just learned I'd be risking our lives. Besides, I never promised to come back right away."

"Link, that's mean."

"Well, I'm mean what can I say?"

"She'll think you broke your promise or that you're dead."

"Navi, I _have_ to get out of here _before_ the guards are informed to capture me!" Navi silenced herself immediately. She knew he was serious because he had _never_ yelled at her before.

Link managed to get to the front gate. He looked behind him to see Dagger exit the castle. He must've been coming to tell the captain to organized a search for Link. Link hurried through the door and up the ladder. He stayed at the top of the ladder and peered out to see where everyone was. Dagger had made it to the guard at the gate. Dagger handed the guard a scroll, which apparently had Link's picture on it.

"Oh! This guy's been coming by for awhile now," the guard said, looking up from the picture.

"Really? Whatever for?"

"To see the princess."

"Well, next time he comes, tell him he can but lock him up instead."

"Why? I don't believe he's done anything wrong."

"Yes, he has."

"What has he done?"

"Are you questioning me?!"

"No, no. I was just curious."

"You should be more curious about whether you will be keeping your job. These are orders from the king. And he's wanted alive. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Dagger walked back to the castle. The guard sighed in relief.

"Navi, listen, why don't you go tell Zelda that I can't see her right now and to be careful around Dagger, the king's guest. He has a spell on the king and all his subjects. Go and warn her. I'll meet you at Gerudo Valley after."

"Right! Be careful." She flew off being unnoticeable because it was a bright day. Link pulled out the fairy orcarina and played the Requiem of Spirit. When he arrived, he made his way towards Gerudo Valley. 


	3. Keep Him Out of Trouble

Chapter 3 – Keep Him Out of Trouble

Navi rushed in and found Zelda looking out her window.

"Zelda! Zelda!"

"Navi? Where's Link?" She began to panic, "He's not hurt, is he?"

"No, he's fine."

"Good."

"He wanted me to tell you that he had to leave right away and that he's sorry he couldn't come back. Oh, and to stay away from Dagger."

"That's his name!"

"Yeah. He has a spell on your father and all the subjects."

"Well, that explains a bit. So where's Link?"

"Well, right now he's going to the Gerudo Valley." Zelda looked at the Orcarina of Time in her hands. "You're not thinking of going, are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I think it would be better if you stayed here. Link found out that if he's alive you're safe is to stay away."

"But I don't want to be safe. I feel so useless."

"Don't worry Princess –"

"Please, just call me Zelda."

"Okay, Zelda. I'm sure Link will be fine." Zelda sighed and frowned. "Now, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Link."

"Okay. I'll keep out of trouble if you promise to keep him out of trouble."

"Deal! Bye, Zelda." With that, Navi flew off. 

"Take care," Zelda whispered and began to play her lullaby again. 


	4. Nabooru

Chapter 4 – Nabooru

Brushing sand off his tunic and out of his hair, Link was greeted by Nabooru. He sighed, getting ready for her to try and seduce him. Nabooru, like Ruto, was obsessed with Link and it was driving him nuts.

"Hey, Link, what brings you here?" Nabooru questioned, hoping he would say that he had finally given into her. 

"Not for you," he replied flatly. "However, I do have a favor to ask."

"Oh?"

"I need to hid here but I was wondering if you would let your guards know that the 'king' is looking for me."

"So you're asking me not to let anyone in." 

"Pretty much."

"Anything for you."

__

'I know,' he thought.

"As for hiding, my room's available." Nabooru smiled. Link's eyes widen and he answered in an instant.

"I'll pass." Nabooru giggled.

"So anyway, why is the king after you? What did you do this time?"

"Well, it's not exactly the King of Hyrule." Link looked at her, "It's the King of Gerudo Valley."

"Ganondorf! But that's impossible! I thought we sealed him away!"

"We did and he's still there." Link then explained the situation about Dagger and his plan to free Ganondorf.

"So this Dagger person is trying to free him?"

"Yes."

"Show me this guy and I'll get rid of him for you," she growled.

"It's not that easy. He's a wizard who practices black magic."

"Hmm. Don't worry. You can stay here till whenever."

"Thanks."

"No."

"Huh?" Nabooru leaned over and kissed his cheek. Not expecting it, Link turned red.

"That's my 'thank you'" Shaking off what just happened, Link heard his name.

"Link! Link!" It was Navi.

"Did you tell her for me?"

"Yup!" Navi chirped.

"Tell who, what?" Nabooru asked.

"I asked Navi to tell Zelda something for me." Nabooru made a face at the name of her competition. Link laughed at the sight of her annoyed face. Nabooru was startled because she had never heard him laugh before. He blinked and shook his head.

"So what do you think will happen if he is freed," Nabooru asked while staring at the setting sun.

"I don't what to think that far ahead, Nabooru. I just don't" 


	5. The Orcarina of Time

Chapter 5 – The Orcarina of Time

Dagger stormed through the castle until he reached Zelda's garden. He spotted her by the window when he walked in. She was sleeping, resting her head on her arm leaning on the windowsill. As if feeling his presence, Zelda awoke.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm sorry for waking you," Dagger said, approaching. Zelda could tell he wasn't sincere. She looked at him dully though she was really alert because of her beloved's warning.

"That's okay. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, you can," Dagger smiled, handing her a scroll that had Link's picture on it. "Have you ever seen this boy before?"

"Uhh…only once," she replied, "but it was a long time ago."

"Oh, I see." Dagger noticed something on the windowsill. _'The Orcarina of Time,' _he thought, but quickly turned his attention back to Zelda so she wouldn't notice. "My dear, you know you do look tired. Perhaps you should go to bed."

"Maybe. I am a bit tired." Dagger lead her up to her room. Before closing her door for her, Dagger watched her place the orcarina on her dresser. He closed the door.

"This is better then I thought," He whispered to himself. "Ganondorf will be free by tonight." 


	6. To the Temple of Time

Author note: I know. These are really short but they get better. Oh! And I didn't mention this before but I don't own Zelda. (Though I wouldn't mind) ^_~   

Chapter 6 –  To the Temple of Time

"Link," Nabooru asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes."

"Why don't you find me attractive?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, uncomfortable with the question. "It's not that I don't find you… pretty," he said, trying to find the right words, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "It's just that there is someone else."

"Oh," Nabooru said, disappointed.

"Now let me ask you something. Even if I hadn't earned my right to be here, would you let me come here anyway?"

"Maybe," she replied seductively. Link blinked and looked away. Nabooru changed her tone and the subject. "So…what are you going to do about this?"

"What? About Ganondorf and Dagger?"

"Yeah," Nabooru answered.

"Well, I'm not sure. The only way to free Ganondorf is to have the three crystals and the…" Link's eyes became wide with fear and concern.

"What?"

"Oh my God. I left her with it. I forgot all about it."

"What?!"

"The Orcarina of Time. Zelda still has it and I left her with that Dagger character." Nabooru gasped slightly. "I have to go."

"But, Link, they probably already have it."

"I know. Navi, as soon as we teleport, I want you to go check on Zelda."

"Okay," Navi said, scared.

"Link, promise me you'll be alright." Navi looked at Link.

"Another promise," Navi said.

"Yes, I'll be okay," Link said as he took out the fairy orcarina. He played the Prelude of Light and teleported to the Temple of Time.

"I hope so," Nabooru whispered.


	7. He is Free

Chapter 7 – He is FreePRIVATE 

            At the Temple of Time, Navi flew out immediately without even looking around. Link looked ahead to see Dagger who had just finished playing the Song of Time. Link saw the three crystals in their place on the alter.

            "No," Link whispered. Dagger turned around, knowing he was there.

            "Ah, you must be Link."

            "I won't let you do this."

            "That would be a good trick because it has already been done." Dagger grinned as he held up the Orcarina of Time. Link's eyes widened. "It was so nice of the princess to lend it to me."

            "What did you do to her?"

            "Nothing _yet_. Your death seals hers."

            "I know."

            "Huh?" Dagger gave a confused look. "What do you mean 'you know'?" Link grinned. "_You_ were in my room! I knew there was something there! Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore now. Ganondorf is now free!" Link's grin disappeared. The Door of Time opened as Dagger stared in amazement. Dagger was startled as Link sped past him and ran inside. "Huh?" Link removed the Master Sword and turned to hurry out. However, he turned to see a familiar face.

            "YOU!!!" Ganondorf roared, pointing at him.

            "YOU!!!" Link shrieked in anger, matching the same volume as Ganondorf's voice. 

            "You will not make a fool of me again!"

            "Too late. You were always a fool."

            "Ha! You seemed to have gained a sense of humor."

            "You know, its funny. You never know when to quit. How many times do I have to kick your ass to make you quit?" Link asked, fed up with the whole situation.

            "I'll quit when you're dead."

            "You are never gonna quit."

            "How unlikely."

            "We'll see about that."

            We will," Ganondorf snickered as he turned and walked out. "Dagger! How nice to see you in person."

            "Yes, my lord, it's a pleasure."

            "Why?!" Link screamed. "Why did you free him?"

            "Dagger is an old servant and friend of mine."

            "You have friends? That's the one thing I thought you didn't have besides a heart." Link glared, "Oh yeah, and a life!"

            "He sure has grown quite a tongue since we last met ," Ganondorf sniffed, eyeing Link. "Well, enough talk."

            "Huh?" Link was standing in the doorway of the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf looked at him with an evil grin.

            "Time for the hero to die," Ganondorf hissed. Suddenly, Link was blasted back inside the Sacred Realm. Dazed, Link leaned up quickly picking up the Master Sword. His heart was racing now and he was dizzy from hitting his head on the floor. Link stood, wobbling a bit, but  stood his ground. Not seeing Ganondorf _or_ Dagger, Link looked around, panicked. Spotting Dagger behind him, Link jammed his elbow into his face, knocking him down.

_            'I have to get out of here. The odds are against me at the moment,' _Link thought. Link turned and ran out into the other room where the alter with the crystals stood.

            "Get him!" Ganondorf's voiced roared. Link neared the exit, but fell back at the sudden appearance of Dagger. Now on the ground, Link looked up at him, glaring. "Ha,ha! What now, little hero?" Ganondorf sneered as he leaned down and picked up Link by the front of his shirt. He put Link's face in his and laughed. Link made a face about Ganondorf's breath. Grinning, Ganondorf punched Link in the face, sending him flying into a wall. "That seemed too easy." Ganondorf drew his sword as he approached Link. With that, Link jumped up, sword drawn, and struck. Sparks flew as their swords clashed.


	8. Getting Help

AN: By the way…I have no idea how 'private' appeared in the first line of chapter 7. Don't ask b-cuz…I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little A/U I've been putting up. There is more to come and what's strange is that I don't know how much more b-cuz I'm still writing it. So far I have 10 chapters and I'm working on 11, so keep watching for more. And now…..on with the story…^_^   (Please review)

Chapter 8 - 

Navi and Zelda were hurrying down the halls as quietly as possible. They would have used the Ocarina of Time but found it missing .

"That jerk stole it. I know it!" Zelda hissed as they made it outside. She was still wearing her nightgown which looked more like a dress with no sleeves. Navi had showed her the route Link would take to visit her. "You shouldn't have left him alone."

"I had to. To get you."

"Still," Zelda muttered, walking up the temple stairs. As soon as she heard yelling and metal clanging, she ran in. Still hidden in the shadows, Zelda peered inside to see Link and Ganondorf sword fighting. She gasped. Link pivoted and kicked Dagger down, causing him to drop the ocarina by Zelda's feet. Instinctively, she picked it up, unnoticed. Dagger began searching for it, not realizing her. Zelda bit her lower lip, then looked at the ocarina, grinning. 'KLONK' Dagger dropped like a stone with a bump on his head.

"Good job," Navi whispered. The two giggled until they heard Link scream. Ganondorf grinned as he looked at the hero who was propped up on one knee. The floor became stained with blood. Link turned, looking up at his foe, reviling a deep cut in his left cheek. He then knocked Ganondorf's sword from his hand, causing the man's grin to fade. Link then found Ganondorf's arm around his neck from behind. He jabbed his elbow into his stomach, freeing himself.

"Link needs help," Zelda whispered, leaving. She ran out into the cold night air raising the ocarina to her lips. She played the 'Serenade of Water', teleporting herself and Navi to Hyrule Lake. She then played 'Epona's Song', which Link had taught her, and ran across the bridge as Epona made her appearance. Just as she was coming to the middle of the second bridge, something popped out of the water.

"Hi, Li…..Hey! You're not Link!" Ruto yelled, rather disappointed.

"I don't have time for you!" Zelda hissed.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Where is Link? Is something wrong? Is he fighting anyone?" Zelda growled as she got on Epona. Without saying a word, she raced off towards Guerdo Valley. "Hey! You're not getting rid of me that easy!!!" Ruto got out of the water, stomping her foot. "I'll show her!"

TBC…

I know this one is kinda short too. Gomen. But there is more so hold on. Please!!! REVIEW!! 


End file.
